1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile input device of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile input device that can select various application programs, transmit an execution instruction of a selected application program to the mobile terminal using wireless communication, and input information to the application program executed in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a smart phone, that can provide various functions are widely used.
The provision of various functions in the mobile terminal, such as: a wireless Internet function, an electronic scheduler function, a multimedia photographing/reproducing function, and a game function, in addition to a basic communication function, has led to a demand for a variety of function-specific data input devices for input of data to the mobile terminal.
Typical conventional data input devices of the mobile terminal include, for example, a keypad, a touch pad, and a touch screen. When inputting a character, a user unskilled at using the input device may experience difficulty due to the small size of the input device, a complicated character input system, or a different input method according to a kind of a product.
At present, one method of data input includes displaying a virtual soft keypad on a touch screen and selecting the virtual soft keypad using a stylus with a touch method. In order to perform the aforementioned exemplary method, a user extracts a stylus mounted in a mobile terminal, and then uses the stylus with a touch method. The touch method includes using the stylus to manually select an application program on the mobile terminal by selecting from a menu of the mobile terminal, executing the application program after a relatively lengthy plurality of steps, and inputting information to the executed application program.